deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelda vs Blaze the Cat
Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Legend of Zelda! The fiery princesses that can save themselves enter! Can Zelda manage to put out Blaze's flame for good, or with the princess of the Sol kingdom burn Zelda to ashes?! Interlude Wiz: Royalty. Most of the time the royals are fragile, and get taken away by the antagonist. But these two are exceptions. Zelda, Queen of Hyrule. Boomstick: And Blaze the Cat, Princess of the Soul Kingdom. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Zelda Boomstick: Zelda is the princess of Hyrule. She is humble, brave, and can definitely save herself. ' ''Wiz: After her father died (By drowning, getting killed by Ganon, etc.), Zelda became queen, and she really deserved it! '''Boomstick: Queen Zelda has the odd ability to have dreams of the future, almost like the half-bloods of the Percy Jackson series. With this ability, she has warned Link time and time again of incoming danger. This really helped Link out! Wiz: She also can sense whether or not a seal is breaking, such as the time when she sensed Vaati breaking out of the Four Sword. She also is able to manipulate magic. Boomstick: She can blast people with magic from her fingers, and use the three magical moves Link obtained in Ocarina of Time! One of the moves are Din's Fire, and fireball that Zelda can control freely, which was created by the Power goddess, Din. Once Zelda stops controlling the fireball, it spontaneously combusts! BAM! In the game Ocarina of Time, it actually has the player create a giant flaming coliseum around them, burning any foes in the area. Wiz: Nayru's Love was created by the Wisdom goddess, Nayru. It has Zelda spin around, with a barrier surround her until she stop spinning. This blue barrier is completely invincible, and will hurt anyone close. In the Ocarina of Time games, though, the move surrounds the player in a blue barrier, making them completely invincible for a whole minute. Boomstick: And finally, Farore's Wind, is a teleportation move created by the Courage goddess, Farore. This surrounds Zelda in a bright green light, and has Zelda teleport to anywhere in the area, at the Queen's will. This helps Zelda dodge strong attacks, and is very helpful. In the games, it has the player set a warp zone, having the player be able to then teleport back to that area from anywhere. Wiz: But, Zelda's greatest weapon is the light arrow. This is a huge bow crafted by the four light spirits of Hyrule. This bow will blast away any evil, and will destroy anyone in its line of fire. Boomstick: Wow... I can't believe this bad ass is a queen... Zelda: Ganondorf... Pitiful man. Blaze Wiz: Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, 14 year old Blaze the Cat is no pushover. She may be a princess, but she can definitely save herself. Boomstick: She's friends with Silver the Hedgehog, and she's from the future! But the thing at makes her different from the rest is her pyrokinesis. Wiz: In case you didn't know, pyrokinesis is the power to control fire. She can shoot fireballs out of her hands, as well as a fire spin, hat has flames surround her... as she spins... Boomstick: If angry, her fire power will grow by a bit, only for a while. Blaze is very elegant. Being a princess, she was taught to take things calmly, and without being afraid of anything. The only way you can get her angry is if you Attack her too much, or if you hurt her friends. She can coat herself in fire for a bit, and even surround herself in a fireball, launching at the opponent. And she's completely heat resistant! Wiz: Finally, using all of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze becomes Burning Blaze. Burning Blaze is completely made of fire. She is granted infinite fire power, along with flight and invincibility. Sadly, this form only lasts for a minute. '' '''Boomstick: Even though she's a princess, don't underestimate Blaze the Cat!' Blaze: What do you know? I am the guardian of the Sol Emeralds... It is a fate that forces me to live with my curse, my flames... Because of my powers, I have always been alone... It's also why I must do this alone! It is my responsibility! Fight! "Queen Zelda! The royal Princess of the Sol Kingdom has arrived to discuss things with you!" A guard stood outside Zelda's bedroom doorway. "Please tell Princess Blaze that I'll be down in a moment." Zelda responded. "And give her some tea while you're at it. Make her feel welcome to Hyrule." "Yes, your highness!" The sound of the knight's footsteps faded as he trudged down the stairs. Zelda got out of bed. What a surprise, her bedhead was even crazier this morning. Zelda took a dozen minutes just combing her hair, than braiding it. She put on her makeup, and her favourite purple-ish dress. "Link's out on a hunt... Hopefully he returns..." Zelda held up a picture of her and Link together. There was a 100% chance Link was going to return from some some simple hunting, but Zelda would always have her doubts. "Oh, right!" Zelda snapped back into reality, remembering that Blaze was patiently waiting downstairs. Zelda ran down the steps, and met up with Blaze the Cat, Princess of the Sol Kingdom. "Wonderful castle you have." Blaze pointed out. Zelda thanked her. "But now onto what I came for. Your friend, Link, has been hunting wild animals in out territory. I'm sure he was unaware of this, but we have put him in jail until you can pay his bail." "What?! That's madness! Link has his hunting permit, so he shall be allowed to hunt!" Zelda shouted. A small spark occurred in Blaze's eyes, as if the cat was getting annoyed. "The Sol Kingdom tries to protect animals. Now, it'll be 1000 rings, or 2000 rupees, to pay his bail." Blaze countered. "No! Set him free now, or I'll-" Zelda wanted to vent so bad, but she did her best to hide her frustration. "You'll what? Attack me? Okay, let's make a deal. If I succeed at killing you, Link stays in prison forever. If you kill me, he will be released with no charges. Got that?" Blaze pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote down the rules. Both Zelda and Blaze signed it. "I didn't want this to happen, fur ball." "You could've just paid his bail... But know I'll make you pay for insulting me!" Blaze's fists were engulfed in flames. Fight! Blaze shot three fireballs at Zelda. Zelda destroyed one with Din's Fire, than dodged the other two. Things behind Zelda blew up from the fireballs. Blaze ran up to Zelda, and threw a punch. Zelda preformed Nayru's Love, hurting Blaze instead. Zelda quickly jumped and kicked Blaze, than smacked her across the face. Blaze recoiled, than grunted, and kicked Zelda in the chest. Zelda fell onto the floor, but jumped up, and blasted Blaze with magic. Blaze hit the wall, but wasn't finished. Right when she not that wall, Blaze wall jumped, and used a Fire Spin. Zelda was hit, and her dress caught fire. It was Zelda's favourite dress! The Queen of Hyrule quickly put of the flames, than got angry and punched Blaze hard. Blaze returned the favour by getting surrounded in a fireball, and launching herself at Zelda. Zelda quickly used Farore's Wind to teleport out of the way, and then she used Din's Fire. The fire blast went towards Blaze, and hit her. But, it was ineffective, as Blaze was resistant to flames! Blaze turned, kicked Zelda in the face, than uppercutted Zelda. Zelda burst through the ceiling, and landed in her room. Blaze jumped up the follow, and threw a kick. Zelda dodged, than blasted Blaze with magic, and kicked her into a mirror. The mirror shattered, and glass shards fell into the Cat Princess' skin. Blood dropped from Blaze's glass shard wounds, but she shrugged off the pain. "It's over now." Blaze stated, pulling out the Sol Emeralds. After an epic transformation, Blaze became Burning Blaze. As Zelda stood in awe, Burning Blaze rushed up to her, kicking Zelda right in the jaw. Zelda burst through the window, landing hard of Hyrule Castle Town's cement ground. Zelda stood back up, and quickly dodged as rush attack from Burning Blaze. Burning Blaze sharply turned around, and rushed again. Zelda used Nayru's Love to keep Burning Blaze back, than she punched Burning Blaze into a wall. Completely unharmed, Burning Blaze grabbed Zelda by the foot, swung her around, and whipped the Queen through the wall of Hyrule Castle. Zelda rubbed her throbbing head. Burning Blaze turned back into Blaze. Zelda jumped back to the Castle Town, and kicked Blaze hard. Blaze hit another wall head first, and her eyes lost focus. Zelda pulled out her Light Bow & Arrow, and set aim. Blaze's eyes regained focus, and she quickly looked up. But it was too late. ☀Just as Blaze looked up, the Light Arrow was just at her chest. Blaze screamed as the shimmering arrow pierced through her stomach. Zelda began to walk away... That's when suddenly, she was hit by a fire blast! It was Blaze, still alive! "It's over!" Blaze screamed, completely incinerating Zelda with a gigantic fire blast. KO! Blaze returned to the Sol Kingdom, just to find that Link had escaped. Conclusion Wiz: Both female royals fought well, but Zelda ended up on top. Zelda's magic was more than a match for Blaze's fire. All her magic could deflect the fire, and even blast through it. Boomstick: Zelda was also a ton smarter than Blaze. Sure, Blaze is pretty intelligent, but she has a hot head when battling, leading to her defeat. Zelda, on the other hand, can really strategize, plan, and beat foes with wits. Wiz: Burning Blaze was very strong, but Zelda has teleportation abilities, that were too good for Burning Blaze to catch. Than, Zelda had her Light Arrows, that could easily blast through almost anything, and Blaze is no exception. Boomstick: Not to mention, Zelda DOES wear some armour, while Blaze commonly wears a princess gown. This means Zelda could really last longer. Well, looks like Blaze got her royal treatment. Wiz: The winner is, Queen Zelda''—'' Boomstick: Weeell... Wiz: Yes? 'Boomstick: I don't buy it! Blaze is actually way faster, able to speed blitz easily! Zelda may have attacks, but she's featless too! ' Wiz: I guess you're right. The winner is, Blaze the Cat. Category:Sonic vs Zelda themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Princess' themed battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015